<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Black Betty by dugindeep (hotsauce)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832147">Old Black Betty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep'>dugindeep (hotsauce)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Dildos, Fisting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Jensen, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/12846.html">Fall 2020 SPN_Masquerade</a> for the prompt: </p><p>Jared loves feeling full, so full that it hurts and he’s crying. Jensen helps him with that with toys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN_Masquerade Fall 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old Black Betty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jared keeps whining and begging, but there’s something missing. Jensen knows exactly what this particular pitch to his voice means, the hitch of his hips, as Jared fucks himself on Jensen’s fingers. Three of them now, but it isn’t enough.</p><p>“C’mon, baby,” Jared pants. “Give me more. I want more.”</p><p>Jensen’s chest tightens as he rubs his thumb along the rim of Jared’s hole, his heart kicking into overdrive. He nudges the tip of his thumb in and Jared’s face barely changes. Nor does his voice or even the rhythm and force of his hips pushing down on Jensen’s hand.</p><p>“I need more,” Jared complains. “I need everything you’ve got.”</p><p>That’s when Jensen’s heart twists. He always gives Jared pretty much all he has, but Jared always begs for more.</p><p>It’s not that Jensen is lacking in that department. He’s a healthy eight inches long and about two in diameter (Jensen sure as hell measured to make a point to Jared that it wasn’t on Jensen that Jared was never satisfied). And Jensen can happily get off with the precise flick of Jared’s hand, the heat of his mouth, and the grip of his ass squeezing down as emphatically as it is on Jensen’s whole hand now.</p><p>And Jared has no problem coming when Jensen gets down on his knees and lets his tongue do the work.</p><p>The problem hits Jensen in the face when he tops and Jared becomes the epitome of the messy, desperate, begging bottom from every porn cliché since the dawn of time.</p><p>Somehow, there is <i>never</i> enough. </p><p>Tonight, though, Jensen has a plan. He also has a lot of prep to implement his plan, so he squeezes more lube over the seam between his knuckles and Jared’s ass, and slips his thumb in with the rest of his hand. </p><p>Jared’s voice kicks up a notch with an interested <i>oh</i> and Jensen grins at him. “Is that good, babe?”</p><p>“It’s not bad,” Jared replies, and Jensen wants to smack his boyfriend. </p><p>Instead, he pushes his hand in deeper, letting the hole stretch around the thicker knuckles near the back of his hand. He’s not about to back down, but he still winces as he does it as he imagines the impossible pull of skin like this must be hell. </p><p>Jared seems to be feeling it out as he grits his teeth and grunts while pushing his ass down to force Jensen’s whole hand to fully breach him. </p><p>“And now?” Jensen asks, hearing the worry and shake in his voice because surely this would kill a man. </p><p>With a few long breaths, Jared’s body loses its tension and he casually rocks onto Jensen’s hand. Then he gives a small shrug. “It’s better … just, still …”</p><p>“Not enough,” Jensen grumbles. </p><p>Pushing even further, Jensen spreads his hand open just a tiny bit every count of four. He looks down to the impossible elasticity of Jared’s hole around his wrist and suddenly Jensen’s own dick is incredibly interested. It always is for all things Jared, but the heat of Jared’s body surrounding Jensen’s entire hand, the task of actually fitting it all inside Jared, and his champ of a boyfriend taking it … and wanting <i>more</i> … it all swirls around and Jensen thinks he may come just from the whiny breath of Jared begging for even more.</p><p>Jared gets quite enthusiastic as he fucks down on Jensen’s hand and then his whining turns into something more demanding, like he’s ordering Jensen around and this isn’t two people in love trying new things.</p><p>“Really?!” Jensen asks, trying like hell to keep the aggravation out of his voice. “That really isn’t enough?” Sometimes he wonders if Jared just likes the challenge, so he makes a fist and digs in deeper, relishing how Jared keens and whines through every jab at his insides, yet he still smiles at Jensen like a dare.</p><p>“That all you got?”</p><p>Jensen pulls his hand out, shakes it a little and stretches his fingers out. He pushes up off the bed and gives Jared a tight smile. “Okay, alright, I see. You’re gonna get a lil cocky about this.”</p><p>“I want a lot of cocky,” he returns with a bright grin.</p><p>Kneeling beside the bed, Jensen pulls the box out he’d stowed away earlier today and sets it on the mattress. Jared pushes up to his elbows and eyes it before checking with Jensen.</p><p>“And what is this?”</p><p>“I didn’t think we’d actually get to this today,” Jensen says loftily. (He surely had hoped ...) “But I guess we can give it a go.” He pulls the top off the box and shows off a long flesh dildo. </p><p>Jared’s eyes go wide and his mouth drops open a little.</p><p>Surely it’s because the thickness of the piece is about the size of Jensen’s fist, which didn’t seem to be enough, but it’s a good ten inches long with a firm handle at the end that Jensen wraps his fingers around to aim the toy at Jared. “You think this is cocky enough for ya?”</p><p>The tides begin turning because Jared’s cheeks blush bright pink and his chest expands with a deep, labored breath.</p><p>Jensen doesn’t wait for an answer as he moves back up on the bed to settle between Jared’s knees. He adds a hell of a lot of lube to the dildo, then pushes it against Jared’s hole. He wastes little time to get it inside; he just keeps going until his own fist is flush with Jared’s body.</p><p>“Oh, Lord,” Jared whimpers</p><p>With a bright smile, Jensen smarts, “Yeah?”</p><p>It takes some steady breathing for Jared to find his voice. “Getting a little warmer.”</p><p>“How this?” Jensen spins the dildo in a circle, letting the thick veiny bumps rub all up inside Jared, making the guy tremble and grab hold of his own cock at the base. “Warmer?”</p><p>Jared nods, mouth opening yet unable to get the answer out.</p><p>Jensen hums, partly amused and yet still frustrated. For all that Jared is starting to show weakness, Jensen knows it still isn’t enough. He didn’t think they’d get to this point, but in for a penny …</p><p>The second item from the box is another dildo, long and thin and black. It’s the exact opposite of what Jensen’s pushing into Jared, but there’s a special treat - the little switch that Jensen flips, bringing the thing to life with a steady hum. </p><p>“Is that …” Jared trails off, breath catching deep in his chest where he sets his hand.</p><p>“Old Black Betty,” Jensen replies with a smirk. “An instant classic, or so the website says.” Jensen pushes another button near the base and the thing buzzes three times, stops then goes another five times at a broken rhythm that the promotional material said was meant to trip up even the most steeled nerves and set the whole body alight.</p><p>Jared licks his lips, eyes laser focused on the vibrating dildo. “Is it for … you got that …”</p><p>Jensen leans in to kiss the inside of Jared’s thigh, then whispers against the tender skin while looking to meet Jared’s eyes. “For you, baby. If you can handle it.”</p><p>“Doesn’t look big enough.” To make his point, Jared picks up the pace again to fuck on the bigger, fatter dildo Jensen’s still got tucked into him.</p><p>“Just you wait and see.” Jensen twirls the big flesh dildo inside Jared and drops a kiss to Jared’s other trembling thigh. He bets the shakiness is more out of anticipation than not being able to handle it, because Jared still has fire in his eyes, daring Jensen to finally satisfy him.</p><p>Jensen turns off the vibrator, much to Jared’s disappointment, and shifts to a better position so he can pull and push at the thicker dildo with his left hand and drizzle lube over the vibrator at the same time. Then he gets a good grip on the vibrator with his right hand and rubs the head of it all along Jared’s already raw and strained hole.</p><p>“Turn it back on,” Jared demands. “I wanna feel it.”</p><p>“You will, babe. Gotta be patient.” With that, Jensen begins sliding the black vibrator in alongside the big fleshy dildo. <i>That</i> seems to interest Jared because his whimpers are high and whiny and his feet push into the bed as he rocks down onto it.</p><p>That’s also the sign to keep going, so Jensen slips it in a few more inches until he thinks it’s about to the end of the other dildo. It must be stretching Jared at odd angles, to have a thick cylinder with a slimmer piece right alongside it.</p><p>Jensen takes a deep breath, ready to ramp this up. Though he checks with Jared, first. “How’s that?”</p><p>“It’s pretty alright,” he admits. The way he runs his hands through his hair says otherwise, because he pulls at strands and stretches his long legs out, wincing when it changes the angle of the two toys. The bravado is just at the surface, because Jensen can tell Jared’s beginning to fracture, his eyes blown wide and a flush of red down his chest. “If you’re just gonna sit ther-”</p><p>Jensen turns the vibrator on again and Jared’s whole body shakes. He pushes Jared’s knee down to the mattress to give himself more room to shift closer and really watch Jared, see how he bites down on his lower lip and fights to keep his eyes open, how his back begins to arch off the bed and both hands now inch down to his cock to squeeze it. “How’s that, baby?” Jensen coos. “Are we getting warmer?”</p><p>“Yeahhh,” he breathes out. “Maybe a lil …”</p><p>In the middle of Jared’s sentence, Jensen pulls the dildos together and then slides them back in.</p><p>“—<i>warmer</i>. God, yes, definitely warmer.”</p><p>Jared doesn’t speak much after that, but Jensen keeps going with the toys, even changing up the rhythm of the vibrator to the random setting. He can hear every buzz of the toy and see it in Jared’s body spiking this way and that as it does its job. Jensen keeps doing his job, too, by spinning them together, letting the vibrator run all along Jared’s insides along with the thick veins of the fleshy dildo combining to switch up the sensations Jared’s getting every few seconds.</p><p>In due time, sweat shines across Jared’s shoulders, down his chest, even along his legs that quivery and twitch.</p><p>“How warm are you, Jay?” Jensen asks, a loving smile obvious in his voice.</p><p>With a trembling run of the vibrator’s new pattern, Jared’s voice breaks and shakes as he stutters out just two words: <i>So hot</i>.</p><p>Jensen shifts even closer, doing his best to ignore how hard his dick is at the sights and sounds before him. This isn’t just about getting Jared off, but about seeing Jared crumble under Jensen’s devious plan after months and months of frustration in similar situations. He pushes into the toys so Jared is completely full on them, then yanks a little to make the vibrations stammer all along Jared’s insides. He repeats this again and again and again, rocking along with the motion as Jared strokes himself in time. </p><p>Jared eventually cries out with his orgasm and his back pitching up off the mattress and his legs tensing at sharp angles. His whole body shudders under the continued assault of the vibrator tucked alongside the fat dildo and his fist holds tight at the head of his dick once he’s all empty, white come shot across his flushed chest. His breathing is heavy and rough, broken, but Jensen continues to fill him up. Now that they’ve found the right combination, Jensen isn’t about to stop until Jared tells him to.</p><p>“You’re so hot, baby,” Jensen murmurs as he strokes his free hand up and down Jared’s thighs. “Never seen you this hot.” He really hasn’t. And he’s not sure he ever will again.</p><p>It takes a good minute of Jared in full-body tremors until he begs for the vibrator to stop. Jensen removes it, yet Jared stops him from touching the thicker toy. Seeing how happy Jared is with a wide, sated smile, Jensen doesn’t question it just yet. Especially not when Jared reaches for Jensen to pull Jensen up alongside him for the regular post-orgasm cuddle.</p><p>Jensen pushes hair off Jared’s face and leans in to kiss his cheek, his nose, and finally his red-hot lips. “Look at you.” Another soft kiss. “You took so much.” And another. “So proud of you, baby.”</p><p>“I’m proud of <i>you</i>,” Jared whispers, giving Jensen a kiss that goes deeper and longer than the sweet touches they normally share after. “C’mon, get up here,” he insists, a little drowsy and sluggish with each word and movement. Still, he pulls Jensen over to straddle his chest then he gets a hand around Jensen’s dick and pulls, all while grinning up at him. “So proud that you really went for it.”</p><p>Jensen easily sways with Jared’s fist and knows he doesn’t need much, already riled up through the whole escapade. “You were begging for it.”</p><p>“Yeah, I was,” he chuckles. “But the two together? What a combo.”</p><p>Jensen looks over his shoulder. “We should probably take it—”</p><p>“Leave it.” Jared grins.</p><p>Jensen turns back to Jared and even as his body is heating up with Jared’s quick hand, he palms Jared's cheek and gives him a sad smile. “It’s gotta hurt by now.”</p><p>“I wanna remember this for a long while.”</p><p>Reaching back, Jensen taps the big toy still inside. When Jared moans, withered and almost painful, Jensen grins. He’ll remember it alright. And he’s already thinking of what other pieces to add to the mix.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>